Dangerous Love
by xXMidnightJinxXx
Summary: The Vinea and Moriel kingdom has finally made peace but that doesn't mean that they don't hate each other. But when Ally's awful sister Elizabeth gets arranged to marry the Moriel kingdoms prince Austin, Ally immediately gets suspicious. But Ally can't help but feel a certain attraction to Austin and all off sudden they begin to have a love affair.
1. Elizabeth's fiancé

**New story! I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

''Allison, sweetheart, can I talk to you for a second?'' My mom asked me.

I looked up from my plate and noticed that everyone was looking at me. And by everyone I mean my older sister and my dad. My dad gave my mom a knowing look and I knew something was going on.

''Of course mother.'' I said.

''C'mon Elizabeth.'' My dad said and the last thing I saw was my sisters smirk before they closed the door.

I hate my sister. Don't judge me, she's a spoiled brat who would rather have our parents for herself. When I was younger I loved my sister, I looked up to her and she took advantage of my blindness to ruin my life. I don't get why because our parents already adore her. When my mom was pregnant with me everyone thought it was boy.

Maybe that's why they don't care about me. Or maybe it's because I act like a boy according to some people and not a lady. Apparently, it's not appropriate for girls to ride horses and bowhunt.

They say they love us both equally but that's a lie, even Elizabeth can see that they're disappointed with me. I think the only reason they didn't left me in the woods when I was newborn is because of my mom. My dad doesn't like me at all. Even if he's trying to hide it, I can see it like I can see that they're disappointed with me.

I was suddenly cut out of my thoughts by my mom when she stood up. She sat beside me and took my hands. ''Allison, you know that your sisters prom is really important to her.'' She said.

Did I forget to mention that my sister is getting married? Well now you know. His name is Austin Moon and he's the prince from the Moriel kingdom. I have no idea why they're getting married, something about it's good to merge the kingdoms together which doesn't hold because we've been enemys as long as anyone remember.

It's so long ago that we even forgot the reason why. There's something going on, I can feel it.

I've met Austin two times and I'm not the one who judges people at once but Austin is cocky, annoying and I hate his smirk! He think he's better than everybody else and I don't understand how my sister can be so lovestruck. Well he's kinda good looking but besides that.

Anyway, so the prom is in two months and is held for Austin and Elizabeth to celebrate their engagement. I didn't have any time to answer before she continued.

''Now honey don't take this wrong, but we've heard some complaints by Elizabeth that you haven't been that nice to her.'' My mother said and I felt the anger build up in me.

''She said I haven't been that nice to her? She's such a witch.'' I muttered and my mom gave me a stern look.

''Allison! If you can't behave yourself then I'm afraid that you won't be allowed to attend to the prom. You've got one chance left because we're all tired of your temper.'' She said and stood up.

''My temper? She's the one who's ruining my life!'' I said and I stood up as well.

''You're so dramatic Allison. Elizabeth is just stressed out, you can't judge her now.'' My mom said and I shook my head. ''Whatever.'' I muttered and my mom smiled at me.

''Good. Well, I'm going to bed now and I suggest that you do to. It's getting late.''

She left the room and I sat there. Alone. I sighed to myself and stood up. I went to my room and slammed the door after me.

* * *

**1 Week later**

''Welcome!'' My dad said when the Moon family arrived.

I couldn't move because my parents has forced me to wear a dress who was awfully uncomfortable. To be honest, I hate to wear dresses, which I need to do almost everyday. It was a strapless dark blue dress which ended beneath my feet.

Austin's parents hugged me. ''Lovely to see you Allison! You just get more and more beautiful everyday!'' His mom said and I forced a smile.

More and more beautiful everyday? Five months ago she hated me!

''Thank you your majesty.'' I said.

''Oh don't call me that, call me Katherine. You're going to be like my daughter after the wedding!'' She said. Oh hell no. I could see right through her fake smile.

So the Moon family are going to live here until the wedding because they want Austin and Elizabeth to spend more time with each other. I turned around and saw Elizabeth hugging Austin.

To be honest, it looked a little bit funny because Austin looked really uncomfortable. Elizabeth didn't notice anything. I fought back a giggle when I suddenly noticed that Austin was watching me.

I raised an eyebrow, challenging him. He just smirked at me and I tore my eyes off him.

''Long time ago Allison.'' I heard a voice say and I turned around, just in time to see him flip his blonde hair.

Austin took my hand and kissed it. ''It was only a two months ago, when you and Elizabeth got engaged.'' I said and he pulled back. He stared at me with his brown eyes and I started to feel a little nervous.

''Stop staring at me.'' I said and now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. ''Why?''

''It makes me feel uncomfortable.'' I said and before he could answer Elizabeth came back after talking to Katherine and dragged him away.

* * *

The next day I dressed myself in a pair of faded jeans and a black and white shirt. My hair was curly as usual so all I did was to put some makeup on. Today was one of the few days I didn't have to dress up in uncomfortable dresses.

That's why Saturday is my favorite day of the week because It is the day of the week where I get to be with my best friend Trish. She lives in the castle but I still barely see her. I grabbed my bag and put on my black shoes. I bent down infront of my bed where I was hiding my bow and picked it up. Everyone were still asleep since it was Saturday.

I went out of my room and started running through the hall and directly to the stable. I have no freedom, like seriously. I'm only allowed to be inside of the the castle area. I have never been outside of the gates

I prepared my horse and when I was done, I tried to get up. I sighed. That's the problem with having an own horse and being short. It's hard to get up. While I was struggling with how to get up I didn't notice the blonde boy slipping into the stable.

''Need some help?'' My heart nearly stopped. I turned around and glared at Austin. ''You scared the shit out of me!'' I hissed.

''Sorry, but you didn't answer my question.'' He said, stepping in closer.

''I don't need any help. I've gotten up by myself before, and I'm gonna do it now.'' I muttered while I tried to get up.

All of sudden I felt two pair of hands on my waist. They lifted me up and my heard stopped again. When I was up Austin pulled away and I looked at him. ''You're welcome.'' He said.

''Thank you.'' I replied.

''Where are you going by the way?'' He asked me. ''That's none of your business, blondie.'' I muttered.

''You're right, it's not, but I want to know Allison.''

''Please don't call me Allison. Only my parents and sister do that.'' I said and he smirked at me. ''Then what do you want me to call you?''

''Ally.'' I said after a while.

''I understand. Well, I'm going to bed again. Good night, _Ally_.''

''Wait uhm.. do you mind not telling my parents that I was here?'' I asked gently, trying to make it sound like I didn't care.

I failed.

He smiled at me. ''Sure princess.''

* * *

**What did you guys think? Should I continue? Review!**

**~ Rauraluver**


	2. A trip to the other side of the gate

**I'm glad you guys liked it! Here's chapter 2, **

* * *

**Austin**

''And promise to bla bla blaa..''

I didn't listen to my dad, insteed I disappeared in my own thoughts and sighed to myself. He was trying to make me spend more time with that awful Elizabeth, or my soon to be wife.

''Austin, are you listening to me?'' My father hissed.

''Of course I am father.'' I lied while playing with my hands. ''Austin this is important!'' My mother said and I groaned.

''I don't wanna get married, I mean have you talked to her? She's horrible!''

''Austin, you know very well the real reason why King Lester are forcing you to get married to Elizabeth. We're doing this for our people, and besides, you know about our plan.'' My dad said.

About 200 years ago we were a united kingdom like we're going to be when Elizabeth and I get married.

But then something happened, nobody knows what, except for King Lester, my parents and I. For centuries the Dawson family has controlled a dragon and they still do. One day The Dawson family betrayed our relatives and almost killed every single one of us.

Some of them managed to escape from the kingdom that was soon to be called the Vinea kingdom and the survivors fled to another country where they came to the Moriel kingdom.

The kingdom wasn't so big but fitted perfectly for the surviors and they started a new life there. But 100 years later when the king died without any relatives, the Moon family took the opportunity to take over the throne. They suceeded.

The Moriel kingdom lived in peace and grew bigger and bigger for every year. After about fifty years the Moriel kingdom was almost as big as the Vinea kingdom but despite that, the Vinea kingdom didn't see them as a threat, and they didn't even know where it was.

Until now.

They found us when I was two years old and threatened to kill our people and destroy our kingdom unless I got married with Elizabeth who was in the same age as me. They want to take over our kingdom because King Lester is crazy about power.

So we got engaged without anyone knowing and my parents made a plan. On our wedding day they're gonna kill King Lester and take control over the dragon. Without the dragon, they're just another kingdom.

Without the dragon we can finally get our revenge and take back our kingdom.

* * *

**Ally**

''Oh please!'' I begged him and he shook his head.

''Allison, you know that I'm not allowed to let you out from the castle area.'' One of the guards said and I crossed my arms.

''But I'm so tired of being inside the gates! I want to see the world!'' I said, dreaming away.

''I'm sorry Allison.'' He said and I glared at him. ''You don't have to tell my parents, I'm tired of being trapped in the castle like Rapunzel.''

He hesitated and I looked at him with puppy eyes. He sighed. ''Fine, but you have to be back in one hour.''

''Thank you thank you!'' I screamed quietly.

He handed me a map so I could find my way back home again. I was already prepared with my bow. He opened the gate and I was out. I heard the gate screeching behind me but I couldn't focus. I was filled with joy and all of sudden I began to run.

I could feel the wind flying through my hair and I laughed.

''Wait!'' I heard a voice say and I stopped.

I turned around and I saw a blonde boy running after me. Austin. ''What are you doing here? Get back inside!'' I hissed and he smirked at me.

''I don't think so, and besides, do you really want your parents to find out? I'm not leaving.'' He said and I just wanted to punch him in that moment.

''Where are you even going?'' I asked him.

''I'm following you.'' He said and glared at him. ''I don't think so!'' He raised an eyebrow and I sighed. ''Fine!''

* * *

After some bickering and fighting we were finally there.

And it was not what I expected.

Everything was.. poor. I looked around and the only people who were out were sitting on the worn streets, sleeping. The houses were small and it looked as if they would break any minute.

'Where is everybody?'' I asked and he shrugged. I looked up. ''What is it?''

He looked at me. ''You've never been here, have you?'' I shook my head. ''Wow. Well princess, this is the real world.'' He muttered

''But.. how?''

''Your dad.'' He said and I glared at him. ''My dad did not do this, you're lying. And if it was him, how would you know?''

''It's kinda obvious. He's the king here and if he wanted to, he could change it. But I don't think he want to.'' Austin said.

Something inside me was telling me that he was right, but I refused to believe it. Even if my dad doesn't care about me, he's still my dad and I love him. He wouldn't do this.. or would he?

I shook my head. ''Why would I believe you blondie?'' I hissed at him.

''Then don't.'' He snapped at me and I felt the anger bubble up in me. ''Don't snap at me!''

''I just did.''

That's it. I turned around and began to walk away. ''Where are you going princess?'' He shouted after me. ''None of your business, and stop following me!'' I shouted back.

''It's dangerous here you idiot!'' He said running after me. ''Didn't I tell you to stop following me?'' I said while I stopped. ''Why did you even follow me here from the beginning?''

''Because I was bored.'' He said, avoiding my gaze. Something tells me that he's lying.

''Ugh you're so annoying!'' I groaned.

''You're annyoing!'' He replied

''You two fight like a married couple.'' A dark voice said and we turned around. ''But what in heaven are you doing out here. You can get killed by the bandits!''

All of sudden Austin pulled up a sword and pointed it at the man. ''What are you doing Austin?'' The tall smiled at us and I studied him. He had chestnut brown hair like me and looked like he was in my dad's age. '

''You don't know him Ally.'' Austin said.

''Oh my, isn't it the princess and the prince from the Moriel kingdom who's getting married to princess Elizabeth?'' We froze.

''Please don't tell anyone.'' I begged him.

''Don't worry, I won't. But why are you here? It's dangerous out here, I thought you knew that.'' He said. ''C'mon inside.''

''Why would we?'' Austin said.

I looked at the man. My gut told me that we could trust him. ''Austin, we can trust him.'' He didn't even look at me. ''Austin.'' He sighed and lowered his sword. We followed the man inside the house and I looked around.

The floor was made of black wood and I don't think I have ever seen something as poor as this. ''My name is Mike, now again, what are you doing here?'' He asked us while sitting down on one of the broken chairs.

I decided to tell him the truth. ''I wanted to see the world. My dad has kept me trapped inside my house my entire life.'' I sat beside him.

''And him?'' Mike nodded towards Austin. ''He was bored and followed me.'' I replied.

''I highly doubt that. Maybe you wanted to make sure that she was safe? Maybe you knew that it was dangerous out here?'' Mike smiled at him and Austin turned red.

''We're leaving now Ally.'' He mumbled and grabbed my wrist. ''It was nice to meet you Mike.'' I smiled at him but Mike didn't have time to reply because Austin dragged me away.

''Let me go!'' I broke free from his grip and stopped. ''We need to got back.'' He said. ''Fine.'' I replied.

I pulled up the map that one of the guards had given me. Austin took it from me and I rolled my eyes.

Austin began to walk in som direction and I followed him. It was quiet. After we've been walking for a while I broke the awkward silence.

''How is it in your land?'' I asked him. He watched me and my heart skipped a bit.

''It's.. safe, if you understand what I mean. We love our people and we would do anything for them.'' He told me.

''I wish it was like that here. A part of me get now why my parents would want to hide this for me. But the worst part of this is that I can't confront him why it is so dangerous out here because then one of the guards will get the blame. But even if I could he wouldn't care.'' I sighed.

''What do you mean with that he doesn't care?'' Austin asked me and I shrugged. ''My mom cares a little bit but my dad just.. don't, but they love Elizabeth.'' I muttered. ''But for some strange reason I love them anyway.''

I looked up and saw that he had a weird look on his face. ''Is something wrong?'' I asked him.

''No it's just.. you're so different from your parents.'' He replied.

That's when I noticed how close we were and I saw that he noticed it too because we both looked away. He cleared his throat.

''Well, we're almost there princess.'' He said.

''Stop calling me that blondie!'' I said and he laughed at me. ''Seriously, stop!''

''Okay.'' He said. ''_Princess_..''

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! And remember, I need encouragement to contine with this story, becasue once I began to write a story I always get tired of it and stop after like 3 chapters. **

**Review!**

**~ Rauraluver**


End file.
